


Sparring Practice

by spookypromqueen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Sparring, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypromqueen/pseuds/spookypromqueen
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have to spar against each other and sparks fly. Can they stay focused? Or will they succumb to their innate desires?





	Sparring Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I have some explaining to do.
> 
> I have appreciated your continuous support over the years and writing will always be a big part of who I am, but I think I am going to take a significant step back from writing for a long time. I have struggled with my mental health for years, and I need to take another hiatus. I will leave up all my previous fics and am going to be posting some old ones I never got around to polishing up. I will still be around, and you can always talk with me on my Tumblr (moldytangerine).
> 
> Bye guys, thank you for all the good times.

He could almost feel her velvet skin against his own calloused hands. His claws retracted and extended over and over as his thoughts caused his toes to curl. The way the light glistened off her silken hair, the sweat that was beginning to pool at the small of her back..

“Yo greenbean! Your turn to spar with Raven.” Cyborg pulled his human hand across his forehead, “I need to recharge before my date with Bumblebee.”

“Um, yeah. Yup. Okay,” Beast Boy agreed sheepishly as he stepped up to the mat. Raven stood on the far end of the mat. Her violet orbs were steely as she stretched her arms up to the sky. Her black sports bra lifted slightly during her stretch creating a long stretch of milk and honey skin that was only stopped by her matching black leggings. When Raven was practicing hand-to-hand combat, she was a sight to see. 

Beast Boy approached cautiously in a fighting stance. “Ready?”

Raven let out something of a smirk, “Bring it on.”

The two figures were blurring faster and faster as they fought. Each strike was met with a block as grey hands met green arms. Both Raven and Beast Boy found themselves soaked in sweat, and in a single quick motion the green changeling removed his tank top. 

He could sense the change in raven’s breathing immediately. The subtle dilation in her eyes gave way to her change in mood. He felt her eyes trace his chest and abdomen and he silently thanked Robin for the extra training. Taking advantage of her momentary loss in concentration, beast boy quickly pinned her to the ground in one lithe movement.

They both froze at the intimate contact. The beast roared and whined in desperation to reach out to it’s chosen mate. The scent of her arousal stirred through the air, causing him to emit a low growl.

Realizing the sound that came from him, the green titan slapped one hand over his mouth and used the other to propel himself away from her. 

“Gotta go, I.. Uh.. Forgot to.. Yeah.” He muttered almost incoherently as he ran out of the room.

Raven groaned as she covered her face with her hands, “Oh Azar, what am I going to do?” She chastised herself internally for allowing her resolve to break, and for potentially putting a wedge between her and Garfield. With a sigh, she made the trek back to her room for meditation.


End file.
